Melinda
Melinda belongs to me, Lunar Lex and was designed for me by Tundra as part of a design trade. Personality Melinda is a very sweet pup and is always willing to make new friends, though she's quite shy. She's a tiny bit clumsy and a bit naive as well, and she surrenders easily. She's also socially awkward and tends to space out. But other than that, she's a great friend to have, it just takes her a while to come out of her shell. In addition, Melinda is intelligent and loves to learn and read. Some people call her a nerd, but she doesn't care. Bio Melinda's mother was a basset hound and her father was a Pomeranian. Her mother was a generally nice dog, loving almost everyone, but her father was cruel and concieted and only cared about himself. The two dogs lived together in a house, but never really got along. One day, however, the two dogs were just being dogs, and Melinda was on her way. After Melinda's mother got pregnant with her, her parents started arguing a whole lot, and her mother didn't even know she was having a pup. Finally, her mother had it and ran away. She lived her life as a stray and one day gave birth to little Melinda. She didn't know she'd have a pup, but she tried her best to be the best mom she could, raising Melinda to be the perfect daughter. One day, while Melinda was out playing by herself when she was about seven months old, her mother said she'd go get food. After quite a while, her mother never came back. Melinda never figured out what happened to her mom for a long time. Melinda then lived by herself as a stray. One day, she stumbled across Patti, who was living in the same area as her at the time. Melinda sort of saw Patti as an older sister and followed her around. Patti helped Melinda a bit with her shyness issues. When Patti joined the Paw Patrol, Melinda took interest in it, too, and became Zeus's trainee. Later on, Melinda discovers that her mother was adopted by a family living in an apartment in Foggy Bottom and visits her every now and then for some mother-daughter time. Due to her mother's descriptions of her father, however, Melinda has no desire to see him. Appearance Melinda is a basset hound/pomeranian mix. She's mainly brown with a dark brown back. She has white all the way from the middle of her eyes to her lover belly. Her front paws are white with darker brown socks and speckles, and her back paws are white without the socks, but still bearing speckles. Her left ear is floppy while her right ear is semi-perked, both having white speckles. She also has some brown speckles on top of her snout, and a tuft of fur on her head. She has darker brown ears and a darker brown back, and her tail is fluffy and it curls inward. It also has a white tip. Melinda's left eye is caramel brown and her right eye is green. Mostly, however, she wears circular glasses, so you can't usually see them perfectly. Trivia Crush Melinda has a crush on a pup named Mathieu. She's shy like him, and the two are both usually worried about their appearances, so it's really no wonder the two are together. Random * Melinda is sometimes called "Linda" for short, mainly by Patti because of Patti's thing with annoying nicknames. Melinda is kind of annoyed by it at first, but doesn't really mind later on. * Melinda is embarrassed about having having heterochromia, which is why she wears glasses even though she doesn't need them. Her glasses were given to her by Barnaby. * Melinda loves root beer. She knows she isn't really allowed to drink it, but sometimes sneaks it. * She's around the age of the trainees. * Tundra also came up with her name. * She doesn't wear a collar for a while, but she later gets a red-orange collar that has a crest with a pencil and an open book picture on it from Ryder after becoming Zeus's trainee. When working she wears a regular orange vest. Gallery Sweetgirl.png|Melinda without her glasses, drawn by Tundra~ MelindaxMathieu.jpg|Picture I drew of Melinda and her crush Mathieu as part of an art trade! Category:Shy Characters Category:Females Category:Friendly Characters Category:Girls Category:Mixed Breed Category:Trainee